scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Scribblenauts Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Administrators New format This wiki was exceptionally bland. It appears that nobody had edited the format. So I complety overhauled the backgrounds and colors. Support or oppose on my talk page!Psychicken17 00:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Property Job Admittedly, this site is not my area of expertise, but the games in question are, and as an avid Scribblenaut myself, I encourage this "Properties" section to be placed in all sections that need that little oomph. I have already placed Game as a trial for this and will continue to find more suitable pages accordingly. (Yama springs diligently to mind). If anyone "Objects" (subtle plug), I wish to hear it, but for now this rebranding of the various stubs and difficult descriptions will remain rampant on your wiki. (Must... not... laugh... evilly...) NB: I believe I may have overdone the sinister attitude. Simply, I wish to enhance the selected areas that seriously need a lexis-steroid of some form. Thanks for the cooperation. Thehumangoomba 13:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) New Things (for a brighter Future) We need should start posting new(er) pages for the Featured Articles. It's a really good idea. I was looking through random pages and found out that this was only up and running for about a couple months. If it's too difficult to, or just plain bothersome (or if your bummed down with work), I could come up with a list of (non-stub) Feature Articles. CandD 00:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Active Admins The current list of active admins are psy (who is still active), Drakez (Who hasn't been here for about a year), and Maxwell (Active? IDK). That needs updated, but I don't know who the current admins are due to my recent break. Anyone know the list?Joshduman 20:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) For a list of admins and to see what time they were on last, just go here:??????????????????????? You'll have to fix the what shows thoguh, and if you see any inactive users, put the Inactive User template on their page. I made that template myself! — CandD (talk) 19:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE! Man, this page could really use an update. ALOT of updates as a matter a fact. If you need help with updates just ask me, I'm interested in doing the Featured articles. — CandD (talk) 21:27, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Remix levels Do we have any articles on them? -Peeweeyay A Featured Article Idea I do indeed think that Lily could be a Featured Article. I mean, people know that Chthulu you spell his name was in Scribblenauts without reading the wiki, they can just read a review and they will almost surely figure out that he is in this game. Lily on the other hand...I didnt even know she was a character until I spent two and a half hours on the wiki. Just my two cents... Question Yourself. (talk) 01:10, February 3, 2013 (UTC) WHAT THE FFF----- What HAPPENED?! the background is a poorly made gif of what appears to be a leprechaun dancing, and the links are all black. I swear, there's a troll on this site. News I ADDED BACK THE 5th Cell Characters page! LOL!